bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chidori
Chidori is a Yuurei Oukoku Shinigami. She had lived a miserable life as a child, being under the mercy of two abusive parents that were her mother and father. Her most defining characteristic is the yellow and dragon-shaped burn mark across the back of her right arm that she acquired, courtesy of her father's cigarette lighter. Because of her abusive background, she was also looked down upon by the other children as weak and helpless, something that wasn't helped by her emotional personality. From her teammates, she was the only one that had discovered her inner spirit's existance through tragedy - it had taken over during a night of abuse, and bare handedly killed both Chidori's mother and father. As the years grew by, under the care of a kind-hearted uncle, she blossomed from a nihilistic and emotional child, to an optimistic and cheerful woman. She continued to look after her uncle until a "cleansing raid" with Yuurei soldiers forced her to flee the area, and was only saved by a timely intervention from Juushin. As the two grew to know each other, he would become her second mentor that taught her how to truly master her Zanpakuto, and eventually a very close friend. She led the effort in building the Yuurei Underground Resistance fight club, an illegal area for fighting, training, and combat-related practices. With Jūshin as the new king, she serves as his personal assistant. In the Bleach: The Children of Izanami series, Chidori serves as a bodyguard/assistant of Jūshin alongside Shiro Tategami and an ally against the Ahijados during the Ahijados-Yūrei War. History Chidori was born under the care of her mother and father, who at the time were very poor and barely avoiding imprisonment. At first, they seemed like the kind parents one would expect them to be, at least in her infant years. However, money problems caused her mother and father to both become more hot-tempered and irrational, and eventually, she would be seen as their punching bag. Daily, she was beaten, physically/mentally tortured, and screamed at until she was nearly broken into a shell. In the Yuurei school, her quiet and blank personality made her the butt of jeers by other children, giving her no relief from the abuse she would suffer when she was picked up by her parents. She was only nine years old - and already, she was "contemplating suicide". By that age, however, her inner spirit began to scantly talk with her, feeding her faint words that she couldn't seem to recognize through her own emotional turmoil. However, its presence was becoming more and more undeniable to her, yet it seemed like the only thing comforting her through the constant abuse she suffered. However, her parents were catching on to such a growing power, and, fearing for some sort of uprising, decided on killing her. On her 12th birthday, her parents began brutally beating her, and slowly applied a dragon-shaped burn mark via a cigarette lighter. Before they could end her life, however, her inner spirit took control of her body, and with her own two hands, killed them both. When Chidori woke up, she became traumatized upon seeing her dead parents, in a near-comatose state when police finally arrived upon the scene. She was taken to the hospital in order for medication and stabilization. The only visitor that came to her during her two-month stay was her uncle named Kyōsuke Yoshikuni, who had been suspicious of her parents' actions. He also learned of their deaths, easily concluding the reason why. He only got rare chances to visit her when her parents were alive, but now stayed with her most of the time she was in the hospital. His kind-hearted nature, the nature that her parents had neglected her with for so long, immediately drew Chidori in, and the two quickly grew a close bond as a result. When she finally got out of the hospital, Yujin decided to help her realize the potency of her inner spirit, and, subsequently, her Zanpakuto. He became an influential mentor, most of her personality and traits being gained from his own. Under his tutelage, Chidori grew into an adept fighter, as well as a proficient architect/inventor. Unfortunately, her growing into adulthood would take place at the same time of a massive rebellion which was being quelled by the growing Yuurei military. Due to a mistake of identity, she and her uncle were accused and were to be executed as rebels of Yuurei. At the time, Chidori did possess the skill to fight them off. However, she instead chose to flee in order to rescue her elderly uncle. However, they were being closely pursued by the soldiers, until finally being cornered. They would've both been killed, had it not been for the intervention of a wandering Juushin Igen, who happened to stumble across the scene while rescuing several of the rebels. He, and eventually Chidori, started attacking their assaulters, eventually slaying all of them. In an act of kindness, Juushin offered to accept them into the underground refuge that he had herded other rebels into for hiding, and out of gratitude, both Yujin and Chidori accepted. Synopsis Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc *The Resistance! Underground Training! *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *Acceptance! Those Feelings :*The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Warning Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: The Opening Moves Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Recovery Personality Chidori is known to be an independent and strong-willed woman. Yet her attitude is often relaxed and positive. She is rarely known to get angry, having a good sense of humor and a sharp wit to match. Though she can be resentful of it, she is not one to hold grudges and is quite forgiving of people that have committed crimes against her in the recent past (the exception being her dead parents). As an orchestrator of the rebellion, she is kind-hearted, dull-tongued, well-respected, and honored to the point of being seen as a "mother" figure to refugees. Even though she is only Jūshin's current assistant, Yūrei citizens see her as a potential queen of the throne. In fact, she seems to have gained an attraction towards Jūshin due to the years they've spent together. This shows that she can get along socially with others despite them being of a higher social position then she is: she finds it easy to make advances towards Jūshin (which are naturally accepted with teasing). Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though she can fight with her sword, Chidori prefers to fight bare-fisted in much of her battles. She is a practictioner of the Kung Fu fighting style Hung Gar, which requires a heavily rooted stance as well as strong punches and kicks in order to deliver heavy external blows to the opponent. Coupled with her superhuman strength, and with skill, she has the potential of easily crippling a Shunsui-level opponent with a few blows. Enhanced Speed: Chidori does not possess the skill to use Flash Step, but her physical training has increased her leg strength to the point it is still well-above that of regular running speed. She is capable of closing the distance between herself and her opponent in seconds with a simple bolestra movement, often taking them by surprise. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Chidori's physical strength is dangerously potent against any combatant. Her destructive style of Hung Gar allows her to fully utilize this phenomenal strength in combat. When aiming blows for vital points, they can often crush bones and internal organs with one precise hit. In the underground tournaments, most opponents fear facing her due to the danger of having broken limbs. High Intellect: Having learned from her uncle, Chidori possesses keen intelligence when it comes to planning. In the losing struggle against the Yuurei government, she used her knowledge of the city's anatomy in order to assist Jusshin in safely escorting refugees to the underground. The majority of the building of the underground fighting tournament was planned out by her, in order for some sort of entertainment ot the refugees as well as keeping the inspiration for the rebellion alive. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a leading member of the Yuurei Underground Resistance, Chidori boasts a high amount of spiritual power. She possesses extreme control over it, and can exert a great amount of it while still giving it a gentle feel to it.The Resistance! Underground Training! Zanpakutō Henkō (変更, Change) is the name of Chidori's Zanpakutō. It holds the appearance of a regular katana. *'Shikai:' Henkō's release is triggered by the command "Override The System" (システムをオーバーライドします, Shisutemu o ōbāraido shi masu). In a seeming effort to decieve the opponent from the Zanpakuto's true system, a surge of electricity erupts from Chidori's body while the transformation of the blade is taking place. The appearance of the sword changes from that of the katana, to a larger sword with an appearance similar to that of the Shikai form of Zangetsu. However, the blade is slightly more slender, the cutting edge more curved. :Shikai Special Ability: Henkō's special ability is the disruption of an enemy's "fighting flow and abilities". Its capabilities only take effect in the long run. But when they are put to full effect, it can dismantle the opponent's way of thought as well as scatter their power to a much weaker and unfocused level. It relies on a variety of techniques in order to utilize this power to its full potential. :*'Zanpakutō Disruption:' Whenever an enemy's released Zanpakutō makes contact with Henkō while in its Shikai, it disrupts the "current" flowing between the user and its inner spirit. In turn, this will prevent an enemy from using a special ability to full effect. With each and every strike, the connection between the opponent's inner spirit and themselves will fall apart, and the user's Zanpakutō will involuntarily revert back to its sealed form. Once this happens, the opponent will not be able to release his Zanpakutō for an extended period of time. :*'Berserk Psychosis:' Whenever an enemy's attack misses Chidori, the opponent's will is "chiseled at". For each and every miss, the opponent's resolve will steadily break down little by little until he or she loses composure. Depending on the personality of the opponent, he or she will fly into a berserker's rage or fall into a depressed state, both of which are heavy in effect. Once they fall into one or the above, they leave themselves vulnerable to a finishing blow from Chidori and will be unable to respond to it in time due to their mentally broken states. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *As a rebel leader, Chidori was commonly referred to by partner Tokoshiki Sei as "Hime-chan" despite her not being involved in any royal family. *Chidori's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W61vrjseA0 Savior'' by Skillet].'' References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character